Ive Been Waiting For A Girl Like You
by RedRobin90
Summary: Beca Mitchell didn't stay on at Barden after her first year and the win of the ICCA'S. She went to LA and fulfilled her dream of being a record producer, DJ and radio jockey. But she still feels empty. When a face from the past appears in LA will it fill that hole that's been in her chest since Barden?
1. The Girl With Many Names

**The Girl With Many Names**

Ms Mitchell. DJ Mitchell. DJ Frisky. The Flirt. The girl with the smirk.

All names she heard on a daily basis. None of them where what she preferred to be called. Beca. Beca Mitchell, the name her father had chosen for her, the name she hardly ever heard any more. The last person to really call her by that name was long gone. A good 5 years gone now. Back when she attended Barden Uni and was avoid lessons at all costs, just to get to LA. Beca was living the dream now though, she had her grades, a few night classes here and there had sorted that out, so she wasn't uneducated, not that that would be an issue in her line of business. She co owned Frisky Records, helped produce so many names in music, and even recently started Frisky FM and had the late night slot every Thursday and Friday night. She was doing well, really well, in her mind. A heaving group of friends and socialites, women who hung from her arms, a business that was growing daily and she still got to do what she loved everyday. She just felt, empty. There was no better word for it.

As she sat in her radio booth, which doubled as a mixing station and her office lately, Beca listened to the early morning DJ, Malcolm Sunrise, bang on about horoscopes and how they wheren't a real science or thing, she realised that she wanted something more in her life. She loved what she did, music was her life, loved her own ability not to get a hangover, to run off one meal a day, make clients stay clients of Frisky Records, her persuasion techniques where second to none, she was happy, but empty. And it drove Beca nuts that she didn't know what she was missing. She had the life styles, the money, the sex and the friends, what more could she want?

'Hey you, why you here so early?' Beca jumped as a male voice drew her out of her self pity, she turned on her spinning chair to face the door,

'Been here all night, couldn't sleep so thought I'd come work on some stuff,' she said lightly, shrugging as she did, the man before her smiled softly and leant against the door-frame, he was tall and toned, bronzed, blonde and tattooed, a sort of surfer bum. He was also the owner of the other half of Frisky Records and Beca's sort of manager. Luke Bailey was a good man, he'd looked after Beca during her first and only year at Barden then came with her when she left for LA. He already had contacts in the radio work so setting everything up had been a breeze, they got the sponsors, got some singers to promote and from there it all took off. The LA listeners loved the way Beca mixed, loves the singers they played and quickly, almost as quickly as Beca had moved out to LA, the numbers rose till Frisky FM was one of the top radio stations in America, and Frisky Records one of the best record labels to sign with. Luke didn't let it go to his head, he was the same old laid back British guy, he liked to play music in the afternoon, take calls, joke around and then head out to catch the best swells on the coast.

'Maybe you should take a holiday, go surfing, relax, you know? Stop thinking about work so much,' Luke said softly, looking over his friend with concern in his dark eyes, he watched the small woman shrug slightly, and run a hand through her chocolate coloured hair.

'I can't just take a holiday Luke, not right now anyway, the new albums out next week and I'm still not happy with it. I need to tweak some stuff and then there's the launch party to sort out and the after party and everything,'

'Hey, Frisky, chill out, I'll sort out the parties, I've heard there this Australian lass who's pretty damn good at throwing a shin-dig that I'm going to hired, and you just sort out your album issues, then you'll take a break,'

'Are you telling me as a friend or my manager?'

'A bit of both,' Luke grinned and headed out of Beca's both as she turned back to the mixing station, DJ Sunrise was finishing up his show, the closing jingle rang out,

'Ninety-five point seven Frisky FM radio, music for the independent mind, body and soul, this is Sunrise signing off and letting Bailey take over! Until tomorrow fellow music lovers!'

...

The apartment that's Luke and Beca shared was fairly big, it was inside an old warehouse, so the ceiling with heigh, the floor space was large and the windows where floors to ceiling in every room. Somehow they'd managed to get the biggest one, with two master bedrooms and a 3rd as a guest room, a large shared bathroom, a small office space, one hell of a spacious kitchen and then the largest dinner come lounge Beca had ever seen. There was so much light and room the two friends had feared the didn't own enough stuff to fill even one room. But they'd managed it, an L shaped squishy chocolate leather sofa took up most of the lounge, along with a decent TV and many book cases filled with anything from books to vinyls and boxes of casset tapes and CDs, a combined touch from Luke and Beca.

The kitchen was a usual kitchen set up, all the basic appliances plus a rather fancy looking juice maker for Luke to constantly not know what buttons did what. They decided they didn't really need a dining table, so that money went on kitting out the small office space for Beca, it was soundproofed and filled with her own mixing equipment, making it her own little fortress of solitude, quite easily her favourite room in the apartment. She spent so much time in there that Luke often threatened to put her bed in there too, not that Beca would have protested at that. She loved being in her little sound proof room, locked away from anyone and anything. And that's where she headed now, into the little room, lit by a single Chinese style lantern light, the screen of her MAC laptop and her huge desktop lighting it up much more.

Beca slipped onto the cool leather seat and leant back slightly, propping her heals on the desk next to the electronic keyboard. She closed her eyes and lost herself in thought, trying to figure out how to fix this single track that was bothering her. It wouldn't matter much if she released the album as it was, it would probably still get top 5 albums. And it was her 3rd album now, she was still sitting pretty on the sales from her first 2 albums, her gigs, the names they signed for the label, the radio station, Beca Mitchell was pretty much set for life.

And she was quite happy with that.

But still this single song alluded her, it was just a simple mix of songs, but they weren't right. Maybe if she dug up an old mix, one that hadn't been released, and used that instead. Yeah, that had to be the way forward. So the small girl set about finding the right mix, she opened up her laptop and began her search, scrolling through her new mixes, her used mixed, and the hidden old mixes. Ones she'd done back when she'd attend Barden, when she'd been in that a capella group, stuff she'd thrown together with them and used to win the ICCA's. Thinking about Barden brought back memories, times when she was so young and completely undriven. Of course she remembered meeting Luke, her manager when she interned at the college radio, and now her second closest friend.

She remembered hanging out with Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose, meeting her best friend Jesse, who was still a permanent fixture in her life. When she'd moved out to LA, Jesse had stayed in contact, email, phone and letters, which he finished out college, then he'd come out to see her and had never left. She'd helped him get a foot hole in the music world, scoring music for television and working up to some indie films, it was only now, several years later, that he'd secured a job in the big leagues, he was scoring for the newest Spielberg film and totally loving it. He'd wanted to do this since college and here he was, living his dream. Beca smiled to herself as she selected a mix, a mash-up of Bruno Mars and Nelly, and hit the play button. The music flowed around the room, filling every empty space possible, enveloping Beca in sound. As the lyrics played out, the DJ relaxed in her chair, kicking her feet up again, closing her eyes and remembering. Remembering that one person who had always called her Beca and made her stomach flutter.


	2. The Icy Blue Eyes

**The Icy Blue Eyes**

_They where in the derelict pool that had been used for the riff off, where Beca and Chloe had shared tender kisses, where they'd come to hide and harmonise together. Thought this time they weren't alone, they where with the Bella's, finally singing one of Beca's mash-ups. Aubrey, the crazy blonde who captained the Bella's, was belting Bruno Mars, where as Beca was singing Nelly's lyrics, winding them together as the other girls harmonized._ _But Beca was listening to Chloe sing, who was following on Aubrey's words as they blonde joined in with Beca. Chloe's crystal blue eyes shone with happiness as she sang, her head bobbing to the beat, following the flow of music the girls made. _

_Beca couldn't help but grin, watching the girl who had wiggled into her heart sing. She momentarily forgot to sing her own part and the group fell into laughter as it happened, Chloe's face was alight with her wide grin, her eyes still locked on Beca's. Beca could feel a blush rising in her face, the butterflies in her stomach going faster and faster._ _She'd always known she was gay, her family had known, even thought her parents where broken up, they still didn't care that Beca was gay, they loved her no matter what. The boy she now called her best friend, Jesse, knew she was gay, even if it was to get him to stop hitting on her, and all the Bella's knew she was gay, but Beca was still none the wiser over whether Chloe was too._

_ Oh how she wished that Chloe was gay, even since she'd interrupted Beca's shower within the first month of Barden, Beca had been unable to get her out of her head. She knew how she looked naked and wet, knew what her voice sounded like, and that clearly lead to her over active imagination coming up with all sort of wonderfully hot and steamy dreams, thoughts, ideas, you name it Beca had it. She had it bad for the redhead and everyone knew it. _

_Except for Chloe it seemed._

_Suddenly they where kissing, everyone else was gone, they where on Beca's dorm room bed, their body entwined, Chloe's chest was heaving as she was left breathless from the intense kiss, Beca's hands where everywhere on her seminaked body. She cried out Beca's name, suddenly very naked, writhing below a just as naked Beca, they where moving as one, hands and fingers pumping -_

'Hey Becaw!'

'God Jesse, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that,' Beca grumbled, tempted to hang up on the phone call right then and there and go back to the dream she had been having, 'What do you want?'

'God your pleasant this morning aren't you?' Jesse said in a far to cheery tone, he sounded like he'd been awake for hours, like he usually was. Beca rolled onto her side, enough to see her alarm clock while she was still on the phone to her friend, 'As always,' the clock said it was almost 11am, far too early, 'Seriously, what do you want Jesse?'

'I wanted to know if you wanted to go for lunch, you know, meet my new lady friend, like you promised.' Beca groaned and flopped onto her back, rubbing her face with her free hand. She'd totally forgotten about Jesse getting a new girlfriend, or an old one, Beca couldn't remember if he'd said that he'd met the girl at college, or at work. He talked too much and too fast sometimes.

'Yeah, yeah, I'm getting up. Ill meet you,' she grumbled, attempting to sit up, as Jesse told her where to meet him and then hung up, laughing at how tired and annoyed she sounded. She was relatively tired, Beca had finally finished the album, it was ready to go out onto the stand, to hit the charts. It had taken her a lot of late nights and long days to finally be totally satisfied with it. The addition of one of her old mixes had completed it perfectly. The launch party was in two days, it was all sorted and finalised, Luke had organised most of it, invited all the right people, all the singers who had sampled on the new album, all the radio station DJ's, and even some of names signed to the record label, along with the usual names from the press and the celebrity circuit, it was going to be the biggest launch party Beca had ever had, and deep down inside she was quite excited. She stood, her legs wobbly, and realised how turned on she was by the dream she'd had about that redhead. That redhead who she hadn't seen in years, yet still had the power to drive her body and mind insane with craving. As the short brunette headed to the bathroom, she decided Jesse wouldn't mind if she was a little late. She needed a long shower.

Half an hour later Beca was climbing out of her taxi and heading towards hers and Jesse's favourite diner, their usual meeting spot. She entered and said hello to the waitress on shift, a short blonde called Sarah, who of course, was a conquest of Beca's. Sometimes it just happened, she couldn't help it, sex was her thing, sex and music. The waitress smiled softly and blushed hard, telling her that Jesse was waiting, in their usual booth, right at the back, hidden away. They'd started sitting in that booth soon after Beca had started to get really popular, 6 months after her first album, people had started to recognise her face and voice and the paparazzi had started going over board. That first year had been full of "scandals" of her and Jesse and her and Luke, followed by a long 9 months of her and a string of women till they had realised she was gay and men really weren't her thing.

At all. But the press had sky rocketed Jesse's name and carer, along with major promotion for the record label and the station. So Beca wasn't too bothered by the press anymore, it was publicity, and any publicity is good publicity. Jesse waved at her as she approached, Beca noted that the male was sat alone, and as she slid into the booth, opposite him, she questioned it,

'Thought I was meeting your new squeeze dude?'

'She's in the toilet, she won't be long,' he grinned in his usual dorkish manner and slid a menu over to Beca, 'my treat,' he promised and Beca smirked, it was always his treat, even when he couldn't afford it. As she browsed the menu she knew back to front, Jesse's girlfriend joined them,

'Well I'm glad you could finally join us,' the woman spoke and Beca looked up, instantly taken back, 'Aubrey?!' The blonde woman was the last person she expected to see. Ever.

'Well you where right Jess, she does remember me,' Aubrey grinned, her eyes dancing with something that resembled joy,

'I remember you being a royal pain in the ass,' Beca shot back,

'Funnily enough, that's how I remember you Beca!' Aubrey laughed, smiling again, 'anyway, whatever happened in college, stays there, I can promise you, I'm not so tightly wound anymore,'

'Well I'd be worried if you was, it has been 5 years! Dude, seriously, I didn't even know you where in LA!' Beca sat back, flicking her hand through her hair, 'Yeah well, I started working for a law firm in New York when I left Barden, and 2 months ago I got transferred here, I remembered Jesse saying on his Facebook that he was out here, so we got in contact,' Aubrey shrugged and Jesse took her hand,

'What about that oath about Trebels?' Beca smirked, remembering that scary as hell night with the Bella's,

'Thought it was life long?' 'Exceptions can be made,' Aubrey kissed Jesse's cheek and the cuteness over load nearly made Beca vomit like Aubrey used to.

'Well I guess so! So how long you in LA for Aubrey?'

'Oh indefinitely at the moment, I've just been given a huge case and its taking up most of my time!'

'Not when your with me it isn't,' Jesse grinned, planting a kiss on the blondes temple. Aubrey giggled and slapped his chest lightly. Beca almost vomited again.

'Well, I guess if your here for awhile, you should get to see LA, well some of the hot spots anyway,' Beca dug out two tickets from her back pocket, the invitational tickets to her launch party, and slid them across the table,

'these are for the launch party on friday,' she explained as Aubrey picked them up, 'DJ Frisky?' The blonde made the title a question, 'That's me,' Beca grinned,

'Wow, well, I'm sure we'll be there,'

'I think Luke's forwarded some tickets onto Amy and Stacie too,' Beca said, shrugging, 'they came to the last two parties, so you'll have some people you know there besides that dork,' Jesse grinned wide again,

'What about Chloe?' Beca's heart jumped a little at the sound of her ex's name, 'I don't know, haven't spoken to her in awhile,'

'About 5 years I'd say,' Aubrey muttered.

Seeing her old Bella captain had gotten under Beca's skin. That, combined with her earlier filth ridden dream, Beca couldn't help but think about her time at Barden. If she hadn't of spent that year there, she wouldn't be where she was now. If she hadn't of met the people she had done, she wouldn't be where she was now. Beca didn't regret not staying on, well not in the work aspect she'd finished her college courses at night classes here in LA, she did regret leaving certain people behind. She had been so glad when Jesse had come to LA, he had been her best friend at Barden and continued on now, and deep down, Beca was pleased to see Aubrey, she may have been a huge pain to Beca, but she had been a friend towards the end of her stay at Barden. But there was someone she missed more then she wanted to admit, Chloe Beale had meant so much to Beca, she'd let herself open up to the redhead, dropped all her walls, opened all the doors she'd hidden behind, laid herself bare, and then she pretty much ran away from her own happiness. Beca couldn't remember a day she didn't think about Chloe at least once.

'Hey, hey Frisky, are you in there?' Luke British drawl cut through Beca's thoughts and she forced herself to focus on him. He sat next to her in one of the many recording booths, frowning hard at her, 'this is important, remember, I promised a friend we'd do her a single, and you need to concentrate to do that, you where a big part of the deal,'

'Yeah, yeah, sorry Luke, got lost in thought,' the DJ mumbled, pulling herself closer to the desk that was covered in switches and dials. She leant forward, hitting the red button that activated her mic into the booth in front of them, 'when your ready sweetheart, go ahead,' she didn't even bother to look up as the girl inside the recording booth began to sing and she pulled up her headphones to listen. Her voice was like velvet, smooth and clear coming through the headphones, so familiar yet new, the way she hit the notes, sang the words, it was like falling into a memory. Beca forced herself to look up. And that's when she met those familiar icy blue eyes.


	3. One Of Those Kinda Days

**I've come to realise, while writing this chapter, that I have to change the rating on this story. I didn't realise I was going to go down such an adult and smut filled way, but it works, so yeah, if your a follower and you don't want to read Mature content, I'd turn back now - RedRobin**

**One Of Those Kinda Days**

It turned out that the Australian woman Luke knew, the one who could throw a mean shin-dig, was in fact Fat Amy, another of Beca's old class mates and Bella's. Of course, when Beca discovered this, she was over joyed, it seemed like everyone from her only year at Barden was crawling out of the woodwork. Obviously she kept in touch with Jesse and Lilly, the almost mute korean girl had signed to Frisky Records for her beat boxing and rapping skills, Stacie had become a PA for Luke, so Beca saw her nearly everyday, and sometimes night. Cynthia Rose was also with Frisky Records, it turned out that she was a dab hand at writing songs. And now Aubrey was in LA, there was only one more to turn up it had seemed. That was until 2 days ago, when Beca Mitchell had finally looked up to the singer she and Luke where recording and realised, by the flip of her stomach, that Chloe Beale was stood in her recording studio, singing one of her songs, while looking right at her. Beca swore she had a mini heart attack.

But that was two days ago, since then Beca had been hiding in her radio studio, come office, come hiding place. Currently she sat hunched over the desk that crossed as a mixing deck and the radio show desk, she was blasting out the song Chloe had sung, over and over, replaying certain bits, then starting again. Beca had almost forgotten how beautiful the redheads voice was. With the music filling the small space, Beca didn't her Chloe enter the room, didn't heart the door close behind her, didn't hear her speak at first. It was only when Chloe laid a small hand on her shoulder then Beca nearly jumped out of her bones,

'Fuck, what the fuck! Ever heard of knocking?' The brunette shot at Chloe. The redhead blinked, shocked for a moment, before she composed herself,

'I did knock, but you where attempting to make yourself deaf,' the taller woman smirked, setting down a take away coffee cup on the desk before Beca, 'black with 3 sugars, just how you used to like it,' Beca's stomach flipped, she hadn't expected Chloe to remember how she took her coffee, not in a million years. Beca stood, and began pacing the small room,

'Thanks, for the coffee,'

'Hey, are you alright?' The redhead asked softly, leaning her rump against the desk, sipping her own coffee,

'Yeah, tired, stressed. A little shaken up. What are you doing here?' Beca finally stopped pacing, turning her attention to the other woman,

'What?'

'What are you doing here?' Beca repeated,

'Bringing you coffee cos I know you've been in here since last night, Luke said you never go home after your show,' this was true, it was now Friday morning, the night before had been Beca's thursday night late show, she'd spent most of it playing snippets of her new album along with mixes of her old ones, talking up the launch party and throwing in some old 80's rock. Her usually thursday night really. But she hadn't gone home yet, it was nearing midday and she was shattered,

'I meant in LA, why are you here?' Beca's brows furrowed together as she questioned her ex-girlfriend,

'Other then to get Luke to fulfill his promise of recording me? I've got a job here, my family are here, Aubrey's here, most of the Bella's have moved here, I've always loved LA, you know that,' Beca's heart sank a little when the redhead didn't mention her being here once, 'why are you so bothered? You left me remember,' Chloe added on, her voice sounding very quiet as she did. Beca blinked, shocked for a minute,

'You knew I was leaving,' the brunette shot back,

'Yeah, but not so abruptly! Or by a fucking letter!' Beca winced, remembering how she'd gone. A single sheet letter telling Chloe she was going to LA, she didn't even leave a number, or an address, or a real explanation. She just said she was going and she was sorry. Beca had almost completely forgotten about that. 'I'm sorry,' 'Oh 5 years and all I get is a 3rd degree questioning and a meek sorry, I think you owe me more then that Mitchell,' Chloe all but growled the words, her fists now clenching, 'you broke my heart.'

'What about me?'

'What about you what? You left, did what you want, got where you want, you have the rich and famous lifestyle you always dreamed about, and me? I have struggled and saved and waited for my big break and all I've got is some crappy low budget horror movie! You don't get sympathy Beca, not from me,' Chloe's chest heaved, her breath was ragged, her temper was high and all Beca could do was stand and stare at her. And realise how much she really missed Chloe.

Within seconds Beca was being a brave fool. She strode across the small studio till she was directly in front of Chloe and proceeded to press her mouth against the redheads. For a moment Chloe didn't react and then they where kissing. Hard, furious, passionately kissing. Just like they used to, a whole 5 years ago. Chloe's hands tugged through Beca's hair, wrapping the tendrils tightly around her digits. Beca nipped at Chloe's lower lip, sinking her teeth in slightly, her hands making fast work of undoing Chloe's jeans,

'Th-the door,' the redhead breathed, prompting Beca to kick her leg out, slamming the studio door shut while her mouth attacked Chloe's neck, tracing her sensitive spot with the tip of her tounge. The redhead groaned maybe a little too loudly as Beca pushed down her jeans to her knees, still kissing up and along her neck. The brunettes right hand snaked between Chloe's legs, tracing the hem of her black panties, feeling the heat that came from her centre, 'Beca,' Chloe made the name a soft moan as Beca raised her head, her navy eyes meeting the bright blue ones of Chloe. So a moment they didn't move, just looked at one another, Chloe's hands still buried in Beca's hair, Beca's hand still cupping Chloe's crotch.

The silence was broken by Chloe initiating another kiss, her hips bucking slightly, giving Beca just enough of a hint to slip her hand inside the black panties. Within minutes Chloe was crashing over the edge with her orgasm, her scream of pleasure echoing around the room, her nails digging into Beca's shirt, twisting the material in her hands as the pleasure overwhelmed her body. Her breath came in pants as she calmed, Beca still holding her against her smaller body,

'I really -' Chloe cut Beca off with a soft kiss, pushing her backwards so the redhead could redress herself,

'Don't,' Chloe muttered as she pulled her jeans up,

'Don't what?'

'Don't tell me you missed me. Don't tell me anything like that. I didn't come here for this, I didn't come here to get you back. I have a boyfriend now, I'm happy,'

'What was that then?' Beca demanded, throwing her hands in the air,

'A mistake,' the redhead said simply, lifting her eyes to meet Beca's. Beca stared, her mouth hanging open, no word came to her, yet she still spoke,

'I have no idea what to say to that,'

'Nothing you can say, I should go,'

'No. Don't worry, I'm leaving anyway.' Beca turned and stalked out of her own booth, glaring at anything and everything as she left the redhead behind, her emotions where running amock, she had no idea how to feel, what to feel, other then humiliation, anger and hurt. It was one of those kinda days.


	4. The Launch Party

**The Launch Party To Break A Million Hearts**

'I'm not goin',' Beca growled down the speaker on her Iphone,

'And why not?' Luke replied from the other end of the call. For a moment she didn't say anything, simply stared at her own reflection in her full length mirror. She was dressed and ready to go. Skin tight black jeans, battered army styled boots, her favorite purple button down and a grey vest underneath, her hair was down and wavy, her make up dark, and her expression just as dark,

'Don't wanna,' Beca pouted as she spoke, suddenly feeling very childish,

'And disappoint all your guests? Come on Frisky, come to your party, do your show, get the love and women you deserve,' Luke pleaded. He'd been at the party venue for over 2 hours now, making sure that their party planner, Fat Amy, had sorted it all out properly. As far as Beca was aware, the launch party was at the hottest gay club in LA, Peacocks, and Amy had been setting it up for hours. She felt a pang of guilt then,

'But - '

'No buts, come to your party, I'm sending a car for you, be ready in 15.' With that Luke hung up and left Beca pouting at her own reflection. She only didn't want to go because Chloe would no doubt be there. And after the incident that morning, she didn't know how she'd cope. She had no right to feel so hurt and miserable, after what she'd done to Chloe, but then again, the redhead had let Beca fuck her again and then tell her it was a mistake and she was taken. That was just plain mean. The brunette sighed and ran a hand through her hair, looking herself over in the mirror again, she looked alright, pretty dressed up in her own opinion, she knew she'd pull tonight, but she also knew she wouldn't pull the woman she wanted. After feeling so empty for so long, she finally knew what was missing, what created that hole in her chest.

And that someone didn't want her.

Ever again.

When the apartment buzzer went off Beca realised she'd been staring at herself for a little too long, she grabbed her leather jacket and headed for the door, remembering to breath as she headed to her own party. 20 minutes later the black Aston Martin pulled up outside Peacocks, right to the foot of the red carpet that had been rolled out outside the main door. Beca took another deep breath, shrugged on her leather jacket and flicked a hand through her hair again to get that desired tousled look before she stepped from the car to a sea of flashing cameras and shouts from the press,

'Is it true that Ellie Goulding is on the new album?'

'Did that night with Katy Perry really happen?'

'Are you and Tegan and Sara really collaborating soon?' Beca answered none of the questions, she smiled and waved, she posed for pictures and when Luke finally turned up at her side they did their usual back to back pose, the one that always promoted Frisky Records, minutes later the tall Brit was escorting Beca inside the club, which was by far the best thing she'd ever seen. Above the bar was a huge poster with Frisky Records logo on it, then dotted around the club where promotional pictures for the album, the cover, her own hands on her own decks, then pictures of her, covers from The Rolling Stones, Q Magazine, NME, the list went on. The photos ranged from Beca mixing, Beca posing against walls, in chairs, covering herself scantly with her favourite leather jacket, sitting with Luke in the studio, to some with other artists, Katy Perry, Ellie Goulding, David Guetta, Kanye West, it went on, all the huge posters centring on the DJ booth in the middle of the room, her pedestal. Beca stared around, her mouth agape until a thick Australian accent drew her attention,

'I knew you'd love it dork,' Beca grinned as the bubbly Tasmanian that was Fat Amy approached her. They hugged and Beca grinned,

'Its amazing, really it is,' she couldn't help but marvel at how packed the club was as well. The right members of press where there, the ones who asked questions and took photos with permission, not the stupidly pushy ones, they where only allowed outside, then there where people from the record label, fellow artists, her friends, a few A-list movies stars and then members of the public who'd bought tickets. As Beca scanned the crowd she stopped Aubrey and Jesse and threw a small wave before they where mobbed by Stacie and Cynthia Rose,

'Come on, let's mingle,' Luke said into her ear as he guided her into the crowd. It felt like hours as they stopped to talk to anyone and everyone. Mini interviews here and there, general chit chat with Jack Black and Seth Rogen, hugs from David Guetta, air kisses from Katy Perry, high fives from K$sha, it never seemed to stop, until Beca found herself face to face with the one person she was scared to see. Chloe smiled brilliantly, beaming at Beca,

'Well this is impressive,' she said softly, Beca was surprised she could hear her over the music that was being played,

'Yeah, well, 3rd album, kinda a big deal,' Beca muttered, shrugging slightly,

'I bet. Beca, this is Tom,' Chloe pulled a tall, dark hair guy to her side. He smiled wide, flicking his floppy hair from his eyes. He was built like a football player, all thick arms and chest, his eyes where soft and rather doe like, his smile was easy,

'Hey, your party is awesome, I love your music,' the guy, Tom, extended his hand and Beca shook it slightly, her eyes still locked on the redhead. She looked amazing, she wore a skin tight navy blue dress, it plunged at her chest, cut off at her knees, leaving her pale, long legs to lead down into black stilettos, making her a good 5 inches taller then Beca. The smaller girl felt her breath catch in her throat as she stared,

'You look beautiful,' she muttered, hoping Chloe wouldn't hear her over the music. The redheads eyes narrowed and her body straightened,

'Tom would you mind getting me a drink,'

'She'll have a dissarano with coke,' Beca cut in,

'No, thanks, I'll have a dry Martini,'

'You changed your drink?' Beca questioned as her boyfriend nodded in a docile was, turning and heading to the crowded bar,

'Yes, if you need to know, things change,' The redhead said, her tone somewhat sharp, she stepped forward, now a mere few inches from the shorter woman,

'What are you doing Beca? You can't go around calling me beautiful in front of my boyfriend,'

'Why not? It was a compliment, you do look stunning,' the DJ didn't think as she closed the gap between them, pressing her own body to Chloe's, her arm going around the other girls waist, her hand pressing to the small of Chloe's back, truly feeling how skin tight the blue dress was, 'Besides, what your wearing doesn't leave much to the imagination,' her hand slipped lower, to rest just on the top of Chloe's butt,

'I don't feel a panty line,' the DJ smirked in a toying fashion, making Chloe's heart flutter,

'Beca, stop,' the taller woman breathed, her warm breath tickling Beca's ear,

'Not what you said earlier,' Beca replied, her voice low, her mouth pressing to the sensitive spot on Chloe's neck. The redhead shuddered and came to her sense, shoving the brunette back slightly,

'I said stop. I told you, I have a boyfriend,' Beca pouted slightly, stepping further back,

'I can see that,' she grumbled as Tom reappeared, wrapping an arm around Chloe's waist, right where Beca's arm had just been. The man was completely oblivious to what had just happened, he probably didn't even know about earlier that day, he looked to be having the time of his life, sipping his over priced beer and bobbing his head to the music. It made Beca feel sick, it made her feel sick that Chloe was with him, and she'd even brought him,

'I have to go...go start my set,' she mumbled, turning away, feeling Chloe's eyes burn into her back as she made her way through the crowd towards the DJ booth.

...

Hours passed by and the party was in full swing, Beca was now playing live, her usual Friday night show was still airing even as the launch party went on, the music she mixed and played blasting through the club and the airwaves. The DJ they'd hired to play when she wasn't was still stood in the booth with her, helping and admiring as she worked,

'Your awesome you know,' the other DJ said into Beca's ear, earning her a smile from the shorter woman,

'Your not bad yourself,' Beca replied, hitting the next track to play without her. She turned and took a proper look at the fellow DJ. She was slightly Hispanic, a little taller then Beca, with long, raven hair that fell around her face in a waterfall of darkness. Her eyes where a deep brown and looked full of life, her smile was easy and her body was lithe. She was gorgeous, to say the least, and was good on the decks,

'Its an honour you know, opening up for you,' the woman said with a broad smile,

'Well as far as I'm aware, you where hand picked to open for me tonight, so you must have some skill,' Beca grinned, she'd had several drinks by now and was starting to forget the heartache from Chloe with the numbness of alcohol.

'I'm Carmen Diego,' the other woman said, bumping shoulders with Beca in a playful manner, 'you know I only got serious about DJing when I listened to your first album,'

'If that's a pick up line, its not bad,' Beca teased, pulling her usual chunky headphones over her ears with a grin, 'Hello LA!' She cried out into the mic attached to the headphones, 'thank you for being here and listening! This is the first official play of my new album, Frisky the 3rd! I hope it pleases all you beautiful listeners!' The crowd in the club went wild as she hit the play button, the first track of the album booming out. Beside her, Carmen grinned, watching Beca flick some switches and set her headphones down, she'd pretty much set the decks to autopilot, to run through the album, giving Beca at least an hour to mingle again,

'You wanna get a drink?' The raven haired woman asked and Beca smirked with a nod, following her towards the bar. The crowd seemed to part as they approached, leaving them with no queue and service straight away. As Carmen got them drink, Beca watched the crowd heave and flow, moving to the music. There was laughter and screams, cheers and general club noise as the songs Beca herself had put together, it made her happy, watching so many people appreciate her work.

'Here,' Carmen nudged her and passed her a tumbler filled with amber liquid, Beca took a sip and grinned,

'Whiskey? How did you know,'

'All DJ's drink the same,' Carmen grinned and chimed their glasses together, showing she was drinking the same, 'so how's it feel to have so many people love your music,'

'No words can describe it,' Beca replied still scanning the crowd. The songs changed again and the sounds of Beca singing flowed out. It was the Bruno Mars and Nelly remix, the one from Barden, the one she and Chloe had originally sang. Beca's heart sank a little as she scanned the crowd, looking for the red hair and the navy dress. She found them, already looking at her, an almost sad look on her face. Chloe wasn't moving, she was with Aubrey and Jesse, Amy and Stacie, her boyfriend and Cynthia Rose, who where all screaming about the song. They remembered it, but they didn't remember it the way Beca and Chloe did. Beca held eye contact for as long as possible, before she felt tears stinging her eyes. She turned away, bumping into Carmen slightly,

'Sorry,' she mumbled, practicably running to the toilet. She slammed into the rest room, chugged back her whiskey and punched a toilet door, 'fuck, fuck fuck!' The small woman screamed, her voice rage filled,

'Beca?' She turned, poised to punch something again, when she met the soft eyes of Carmen, 'are you okay?'

'Er, yeah, just, forgot something about the album,' she mumbled, hanging her head in shame slightly, Carmen approached her, softly touching her shoulder,

'The albums great,' the other DJ said softly, reaching up to run her fingers through Beca's hair,

'Beca?' Another voice slammed into the toilet interrupting the slightly intimate moment. It was Chloe this time. The redhead looked concerned and worried, hey icy blue eyes searching the room. Beca swallowed dryly and poked her head around Carmen,

'Yes?'

'I just - I guess I'm interrupting something,' Chloe's eyes darkened somewhat, narrowing at the two women, 'never mind,' she back out of the toilet, leaving Beca curious. She wanted to go after the redhead, but knew it would do no good, she'd get nowhere, regardless of the concern that had been in Chloe's eyes, 'That was abit, random,' Carmen said, hands on hips, Beca shrugged,

'Old College friend,' 'She must of been watching you pretty close to see you come in here,' Carmen probed, looking for deeper answers. The raven hair woman clearly knew something was up with the redhead and Beca, but she wasn't sure what, something complicated it seemed,

'Yeah well, look at me? How could you not look closely?' Beca smirked again, flicking her hand through her hair, living up to the "Flirt" nickname,

'Wow, your a cocky one ain't yah?' Carmen laughed, 'You don't know the half of it,' Beca replied, leaning back against the sinks,

'Maybe I wanna know, how about we get out of here?'

'How about we don't?' Beca reached forward, pulling Carmen to her, forcing her mind to stop thinking about Chloe. It was her night, why should think of a redhead who drove her insane. Her mouth pressed to Carmen's, and the night became a blur.


	5. Publicity

**Publicity**

Beca woke to the sound of buzzing. It wasn't her alarm clock, or her phone, it was the apartment intercom. With a groan, she rolled over and buried her face into the thick raven hair of her bed partner. It was the morning after the launch party, and though Beca never got hung over, the night was only remembered in bits. She remembered her little encounter with Chloe, her set, kissing Carmen in the rest room, and then nothing, nothing but flashes of nakedness and women. Lots of women. As she lay in her bed, with whom she assumed was Carmen, she listened to the buzzing finally stop as Luke answered it. He spoke in a hushed voice, too quiet for Beca to make out. Then there was silence.

She heard the front door open, the sound of heals clicking on the wooden floor, then harsh knocking on her bedroom door. This couldn't be good. The brunette untangled herself from her bed, realising as she stood that Carmen was the dark haired beauty in her bed, but she wasn't too sure who the blonde was. With a carefree smirk she pulled on some shorts and a vest top before going to her bedroom door, which all the while was knocked apone. Beca tugged it open, grunting angrily,

'What?' She expected Luke to be there, not Chloe, holding a tabloid magazine with a death grip,

'We need to talk. Now.'

...

Beca brewed coffee as Chloe watched, the magazine spread across the kitchen island,

'Are we gonna talk about this?' The redhead asked, her voice full of irritation. Beca turned to her, handing her a mug before sipping her own coffee and peering at the magazine. The two pages it was opened to show several photos, one of which was herself holding Chloe to her. Another showed Beca playing her set, Carmen beside her, the next showed Beca and Carmen leaving, with the unknown blonde, all tangled in a odd embrace.

'What's there to talk about?' The shorter woman asked, slipping onto one of the stools that stood around the island,

'There is photo evidence of us, very close, in several magazines and papers!'

'Any publicity is good publicity. You should be thanking me, your low budget movie might get a boost now, I'm a big name you know,'

'I swear you've gotten more pig headed!' Chloe grumbled, flopping onto another stool,

'I suppose. Look are you worried about your precious Tom seeing this? Or secretly jealous 'cos I left with someone who wasn't you?' Beca asked, cocking an eyebrow as she did. Chloe stared at her, narrowing her eyes, briefly hating the DJ for knowing her more then she'd admit,

'Have you read what it says?' The redhead said, avoiding the question. Beca sighed and peered closer to the article,

'_Notorious lady-killer, Beca Mitchell, better know as DJ Frisky, appeared to be dipping her fingers in several honey pots at her latest launch party last night. She was first seen with up and coming Party Organiser, Fat Amy, before moving onto an up and coming starlet, Miss Chloe Beale, who was unavailable to comment on this photo. Later that night, the talented DJ was seen leaving with two unnamed women. It does seem that DJ Frisky has a talent to juggle beautiful women_,' Beca finished, flicking her eyes up to Chloe, finding the blue eyed woman staring at her, 'you got mentioned by name, that's good, usually they don't bother,' Beca said with a slight smile,

'How can you be so blasé about this? This could ruin my relationship!'

'How? Tom was there, he saw us! He thought we where hugging, he's too stupid to know any different,'. Beca instantly regretted her words as she saw the look of hurt on Chloe's face, 'I'm sorry, he's not stupid, I'm sure he's lovely,' the brunette said through gritted teeth. Chloe sighed, rubbing the palms of her hands to her face, she wanted to tell Beca she didn't care as much for Tom as she cared for her, still.

She wanted to tell her that it was the picture of Beca leaving with two women that bothered her, that made her skin itch and her jealousy roar in her chest, but she couldn't find the words. She couldn't find the courage. The short woman had broken her heart, left her, destroyed her nearly. Chloe had been completely in love with Beca at Barden, and she still was to some degree, she still thought of her daily, when she was doing stupid tasks, listening to music and even with Tom, in the throws of passion, she thought of her ex-girlfriend. She was an awful person and yet she couldn't stop it. After their encounter at the studio and even the night before, when Beca held her so close, Chloe wanted nothing more then to have Beca take her to her bedroom and be with her again. As Beca flipped lazily through the magazine, sipping her coffee, Chloe felt the words form on her lips, her anger at Beca fading so much more,

'Beca, I really have to tell you,'

'Hmm?' 'I have to tell you, how much I've miss -'

'Mornin'' another voice cut through Chloe sentence, drawing the attention of both women sat at the kitchen island. Stood in the kitchen doorway was a half dressed Carmen, she had a lazy smile on her face and terrible bed hair. Behind her, a blonde woman almost ran past, herself in a state of undress, the front door open and close and the blonde was gone, forever nameless, 'well, guess she didn't want breakfast,' the Hispanic woman mused, moving into the kitchen, dropping a light kiss atop Beca's head. The anger in Chloe's stomach raised its head again, and the redhead glared at the raven haired woman,

'I should go, I'll talk to you later Beca,' Chloe grumbled, standing abruptly enough to knock over her stool, she turned and left before Beca could say anything more, other then stare at the empty space Chloe had once sat in. The brunette wondered to herself, what had Chloe really missed? Couldn't have been me, she's made that damn clear.

'Do you often make women run out of here?' Carmen asked from the fridge as she rooted for something edible,

'Most of the time,' Beca shrugged, sipping her coffee again.

...

Carmen was lounging on the huge L shaped leather sofa, still dressed in only her pants and a t shirt of Beca's she'd found on the other girls floor, there where cartoons blaring on the wall mounted TV, packets of popcorn strew around, Luke, Beca's room ate, was taking up one side of the sofa to himself, while Beca dozing at the other end of the sofa. The Hispanic woman had asked if she was over staying her welcome and when Beca had merely shrugged and given her a plate of breakfast, she figured she was good. The night before had been interesting, Carmen mused to herself, studying the sleeping DJ before her. They kissed in the rest room, a lot, before exiting to tear it up on the dance floor, which they had done, enough to entice the blonde bar girl to come back to Beca's with them. Carmen couldn't remember if the blonde had given her name at all. The later it got, the more drunk they all had gotten, until the messy, drunken three way had happened. Carmen hadn't planned to sleep with Beca, but she wasn't complaining, the short woman was an attentive, intense lover. She knew how to work a woman's body better then anyone Carmen had met before. It was good to get the attention for once. The raven haired woman jumped as her phone buzzed on her leg, she grabbed it up and opened the text message,

**Elaine** - _you stayed out all night ;)_

Carmen smirked to herself, texting back a quick run down of where she was and what had happened, not giving away too much, but just hinting the right amount so her friend didn't worry about her,

'W'sat?' A sleepy sounding Beca mumbled from the end of the sofa,

'Just a friend, checking in,'

'H'okay Chlo,' the brunette mumbled, shuffling about and going back to sleep again. Carmen frowned, she clearly wasn't a "Chlo", not even shortening her name down made a "Chloe" sound. She could only wonder who Beca had thought she was talking to.

...

'That's it for today! Thank you everyone for your hard work!' The director called out, clapping his hands together as the actors headed off set. Chloe rubbed her face hard, feeling exhausted and generally drained. She'd been on set since she'd left Beca's apartment that morning, and she'd been doing terribly. So many re-takes and run throughs, just because Beca was in her mind, distracting her, again. The redhead sighed and started to head off the set when the produced, Jared, pulled her aside.

'Is this an issue?' He asked, holding up the same magazine that Chloe had shown Beca earlier,

'What? No! Why?'

'I was just under the impression you had a boyfriend, and then this hits the press. This DJ Frisky woman, she's got a reputation, I don't want it interferingwith your work,' Jared said, sounding aa little concerned. Chloe knew it was more for the movie then her own well being,

'Nothing to worry about Jared. Besides, any publicity is good publicity,' she mentally kicked herself as she quoted the DJ. The producer grumbled and nodded, reluctantly agreeing with the redhead,

'Suppose your right there,' the producer mumbled, reluctantly agreeing with the redhead as he wandered off, leaving Chloe with the magazine. She stared at the pages before her, for the 100th time that week. Her insides burnt with anger and jealousy as she stared at the picture of Beca and the other woman, she glared at the pages, before tossing the magazine in the trash. She hated how Beca made her feel this way, still, after years. She hated how she couldn't just move on, how she still was hung up on the short brunette. She even sometimes found herself wishing she'd taken Aubrey's advice and hadn't persued her in college. With that thought in mind, Chloe drew out her phone, sending a quick text to the blonde, hoping she'd reply in the right way.

Half and hour later, Chloe and Aubrey sat down for coffee in Aubrey's one bedroomed apartment. It was small, yet cosy, immaculately tidy, bar the few bits that belonged to Jesse strewn on a chair in the corner. The two friends didn't speak for a moment, simply sipped their coffee,

'What's up Chlo?' Aubrey asked, her eyes studying her best friend,

'I don't know, I honestly don't know,'

'Liar,' Chloe sighed and set down her coffee,

'I think I'm still in love with her,' she muttered, not meeting Aubrey's eyes,

'But what about Tom?'

'Tom, Tom who is basicly a dopey puppy? I care about him, but its not like how I care for Beca. It doesn't run as deep,'

'Oh Chloe, do you remember what she did to you? How messed up you where?'

'How can I forget Bree? She royally fucked me up, but, after all of that, I'm so irrelevantly jealous of her string of women, that it hurts,'

'Hmm,'

'Oh come on, how would you feel is Jesse had some stupid flossy hanging off his arm instead of you?' Aubrey blinked and frowned in thought for a moment,

'I'd rip out her eyes,'

'There you go, I still have feeling for Beca, and I don't know what to do about it Aubrey,' the woman fell silent, contemplating Chloe last statement. Aubrey had never seen her friend like this, not for 5 years, not after what Beca had originally done. She knew Chloe wouldn't get over Beca as easily as she said she had done, the blonde had had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach, waiting for something like this to happen when Chloe finally arrived in LA,

'I think you have two choices Chlo,' the blonde said quietly, looking Chloe dead in the eyes, 'you either stay with Tom, stick it out, and get over Beca,'

'Or?'

'You get her back.'


End file.
